


I'm staying.

by Atiredsoul



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: Abandonment, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feral Behavior, Hurt/Comfort, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiredsoul/pseuds/Atiredsoul
Summary: (Based on the first part of the season two finale. Spoilers.)Kristen and Riz go back to save Tracker. Tracker and Kristen talk.
Relationships: Kristen Applebees & Riz Gukgak, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I'm staying.

**Author's Note:**

> This is filled with spoilers! Also I'm an emotional wreck right now. Sorry for any typos. I listened to Hadestown while writing this. I hope you enjoy!

Kristen didn't know where she was going, but she had faith. She pushed past vines and branches as she moved through the forest. Riz was hot on her heels but she wasn't really thinking about him. Her mind was stuck on Tracker's words. 

They kept replaying. They were filled with such hate. She spit them out like acid, but Kristen could hear the underlying sadness in them. Tracker had never spoken with that much emotion before. She always seemed so, closed off and put together. She hadn't seen anything like that before.

Kristen didn't know how to take it all in. Tracker was right after all. She was selfish. She was always thinking about her problems. She never tried to help Tracker with any of her own problems. She was a bad girlfriend. A bad friend.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Riz. The goblin looked up at her. He looked concerned and confused. 

"You okay Kristen? You seem really zoned out?" He asked.

"I'm fine Riz. Just thinking. Uh, when we get to Tracker, could you maybe just stay back and let us talk. I can inject her with the dart. I just might need some back up. In case." Kristen said softly and she rubbed the back of her neck.

Riz nodded and he frowned. He handed over the dart gun and Kristen quickly put it away before she went back to thinking. She listened to any sounds she could hear and she looked around for tracks.

Suddenly, in the distance, she heard it. She could hear a deep howl. She twirled towards the west part of the forest and she listened. She could hear the pain, the anger, it was guttural. She followed the sound like it was a beacon. 

She broke out into a sprint and she thought of her girlfriend. She thought of the rainy day cuddles and the early morning kisses. She pictured the nights of love making in her mind. Tracker was a gift. She was a star in the night sky. 

She came to a misty clearing and she looked around for the snarling werewolf. Her eyes immediately found her. Tracker was huge in this form. She stood about twenty feet away from Kristen and blood fell from her muzzle.

Kristen's heart ached and she clenched her staff. She's seen Tracker during the full moon. This is different though. Tracker seems completely lost. She doesn't have any human features. Kristen was at her mercy. 

Tracker growled and Kristen stood still. The two simply stared at each other. Kristen wanted to cry. She wanted to hold Tracker close and apologize, but she needed to be strong. 

She needed to be Tracker's rock. She needed to show that she cared and loved Tracker. That she wouldn't leave or run away. She needed to be the support. She clenched her staff and she slowly sat down on the grass.

Tracker snarled and her claws dug into the ground below. Kristen didn't even flinch. She kept staring. She kept her mouth shut and she set down her staff. This was about Tracker.

"I thought you were running away. Don't you wanna get away from the big bad wolf?" Tracker snarled and growled out. Her voice was mocking and her ears were pinned back.

Kristen frowned and she could see how Tracker kept twitching and moving. She seemed restless. Kristen could see how tense her shoulders were. 

"I'd never leave you. You're my girlfriend." Kristen said gently and she shut her mouth again. 

Tracker snarled and she suddenly bolted towards her. Her claws scratched into the dirt and she stopped right in front of Kristen's face. She let out loud growl a she stood in front of the cleric.

Kristen kept staring up at the werewolf. She hadn't flinched or moved. Her face was stuck in a contemplative look. She didn't even acknowledge how loud or animalistic the growl was. This angered Tracker more.

"STOP STARING AT ME! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT I AM! I KNOW YOU CAN'T ACCEPT ME!" Tracker snarled and roared out.

Spit and blood splattered onto Kristen's face but the cleric didn't even seem to care. She slowly lifted up a hand and hesitantly placed it onto Tracker's large paw. She stared up at the werewolf and her face was filled with determination.

"I'm sorry for staring, but I'm not leaving." Kristen said gently and she gripped onto the paw.

Tracker's lips pulled back and she snarled. Her voice and sounds were deep and powerful. She sounded like thunder. While Kristen's voice was like a peaceful rain.

"YOU'RE SO SELFISH! YOU MAKE ME SO FUCKING ANGRY! JUST LEAVE!" Tracker growled out and she moved even closer to Kristen. 

She looked like she was going to kill Kristen, but the cleric just held onto the paw. Kristen had faith in Tracker. It was a curse, But her love for her girlfriend was strong.

"I'm not moving Tracker. I know I've been a bad girlfriend, but I'm here for you. No matter what form you take, I'll be here." Kristen said softly.

Tracker's breathing suddenly went frantic. Her ears were pinned back and she suddenly started to growl and roar in fury. Her eyes were filled with so many emotions and her body was twitching and shaking.

Kristen kept holding onto her paw. She didn't let go. She tried to maintain contact. She didn't care if she got hurt. She needed to be their for Tracker.

"YOU LIAR! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE! I KNOW YOU ARE!" Tracker snarled and she started digging into the dirt.

Kristen frowned and she put her other hand on the same paw. She kept staring deeply into Tracker's eyes and she slowly shook her head.

"You can't scare me Tracker. I'm not your parents. I'm not going to leave you." Kristen whispered.

Tracker's eyes went wide and she snapped. She snarled and she pushed Kristen down with her chest. She stood over the cleric and she wanted to bite into her neck. She wanted to rip her apart.

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP APPLEBEES! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT! FUCK YOU!" Tracker screamed out and Kristen could hear the hidden bit of sadness and pain in it.

Kristen gasped and looked up. The air had been knocked out of her. She stared up at the angry werewolf over her and she frowned. She moved closer till there was almost no room left between them. She probably looked insane, but she trusted Tracker.

"I haven't been a good friend, or a good girlfriend. I've been selfish and I was only focused on my shit. But god dammit Tracker. I love you so much. I'd do anything for you. I'm not leaving. You're my star. My light. You helped me. So, I'm going to help you, because, you're my everything. I'm not like your parents or your old friends, babe. I'm staying." Kristen said softly.

She leaned forward and she wrapped her arms around the bulky werewolf. She started to rub Tracker's back and she held onto her with a tight grip.

The forest went quiet suddenly. No noises left Tracker and Kristen kept holding on. She didn't care if she was attacked. She wasn't letting go. 

After a couple of minutes of silence, small whines started to leave Tracker's muzzle. Kristen kept holding on and she whispered comforting words into the werewolf's ears.

Riz watched, hidden away behind a couple of bushes. He didn't know what to do. He frowned and he stealthily went back to the rest of bad kids. They obviously needed some time alone to talk.

Kristen slowly pulled out the dart gun and she quickly injected the dart into Tracker. Tracker snarled and she started to struggle. Kristen just kept rubbering her back as she transformed back. Kristen never let go.

Tracker's growls slowly quieted and she started sobbing as she held onto Kristen. Kristen gently kissed her cheeks and she wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Tracker cried out and Kristen immediately started to shake her head.

"It's not. None of this is your fault. I've been so focused on myself and all my own shit that I've been neglecting you. I've been a horrible girlfriend, a shitty friend. You deserve better." Kristen said gently and she pulled Tracker into her lap.

The two kept embracing each other and Kristen wished they could stay that way forever. She kissed Tracker's lips and she frowned. 

"We need to talk once we get out of here. I don't want to keep being a shitty girlfriend." Kristen said softly and Tracker suddenly realized that they were still inside the forest.

"Shit. I didn't realize that everything was still going on. Sorry, uh, wait, is that a halo on your head?" Tracker asked confused.

Kristen blushed and she couldn't help but start laughing, which made Tracker blush and roll her eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I'm a saint now. I got a bunch of shit to fill you in on, but that can wait. You're more important. You're the most important thing in my life." Kristen said blushing and she whispered the last part.

Tracker blushed harder and she nodded. She slowly started to get up out of Kristen's lap and Kristen still gripped onto her hand as they both stood up.

"We can talk about everything later, but, right now we need to go. Don't we still have to get the crown?" Tracker asked and Kristen nodded.

"Yeah, we gotta go kick the Nightmare King's ass. And kalina's, and Adaine's mom's. I guess we gotta kill a lot of people." Kristen realized quickly and Tracker laughed.

"Come on Applebees, they need the double clerics." Tracker said gently and Kristen leaned in to kiss her.

"Then let's get going babe. We can't leave them all hanging. Gilear is probably dead again." Kristen said smirking and Tracker sighed. She shook her head.

The two ran back into the deep forest. Hand in hand. Kristen kept looking back to Tracker. They'll need to talk later, but, Kristen wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
